


「茄猩」烨雨谣

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: 「他把他看似波澜壮阔实则皱褶平庸的青春和似乎看得清的丑陋的未来，一挥手就丢进了垃圾堆。」
Relationships: 茄猩 - Relationship
Kudos: 12
Collections: 逃离月球





	「茄猩」烨雨谣

**Author's Note:**

> *AU+OOC，有R向内容，勿上升

他们在一场漆黑的逃亡中初遇。

逼仄，幽暗，夏天的雷雨正轰轰滚来，黑云把小巷狭窄的天空上被破旧砖瓦遗漏的另一半糊满。泥泞路上潮气重且湿滑，王瀚哲刚躲进来时忘了在意脚下，人字拖的两侧都涂满了黄泥，想蹭个干净却发现墙根的草都秃着焦枯的黄，揉成一团与烂泥蛇鼠一窝。

王瀚哲皱了皱眉，抬起的脚在空中悬了二三秒只得放下，掏出口袋里皱巴的烟盒，只剩了最后一支烟，烟丝从两端畸形着冒出来，焦枯得叫人无从下嘴。

也好。

他用尽全力把烟盒砸向巷角，软烂皱褶的纸陷进泥里肮脏地沉默。他整个后背靠在涌着潮气的土墙上，同样土颜色的泥水悄悄洇入白衬衣，打翻一片狼狈。

暂且避一避吧。

眼见天越来越沉，王瀚哲不得不在这窄小的房檐下躲过这阵暴雨，同样为了躲过身后来人——那个男人的人追他得紧。

说穿了，他和那男人不过姘头兼合作伙伴，他家世低微要借大背景往上爬，对方看厌了千金小姐要和他形婚，结果现在连放他出门都勉强，还要派人追着。

提起这事王瀚哲无语得很。他为了甩掉跟着的人已经打了三个拐。被追上是不太可能了，但稳妥起见，还是躲着点好——

暴雨一瞬倾盆，王瀚哲被挤在黄土墙和水帘之间进退不得。他盘算着下一步逃离的计划，却在下一秒被落在肩膀上的一拍打了一个激灵。

王瀚哲的动作行云流水般流畅：转身，推人，跑。但才刚迈出两步，就被一手心的潮湿唤回了正常的思考，复又转回身来，这才发现自己推的可不是什么跟踪神秘人，而是一位跌坐在烂泥地上湿透的少年。

他忙不迭将人扶起，道歉的话还未出口，便被少年抓紧了手腕，一双眼直盯着他，语气间还带了几分哀求，让王瀚哲的心久违地软了下来：

“哥哥……能借我点钱吗？”

张秋实从冰柜底捞汽水瓶，顺着柜壁向上滚到一半还滑脱。他忙着接，向冰柜里一抻胳膊却只绊了自己个踉跄，玻璃瓶落回柜底还滚了三滚。

王瀚哲看他狼狈，上前弯腰提手就将瓶子捞出来，顺手抄起冰柜边红线挂着的开瓶器，利落地把齿盖撬开——

“哎，那个——”

张秋实话音起就为时已晚，王瀚哲只笑心中有谱，却要和他开个玩笑。玻璃瓶压气实，开盖哧溜一串气泡，带了些黏腻滚在王瀚哲指尖。他把汽水瓶放在玻璃柜台上又甩甩手，“有没有哪里洗手啊？”

张秋实闭了眼摇摇头，不过瞬间又睁亮了望他，“楼上可以，你去楼上吗？” 

王瀚哲看着张秋实眼里圆润的殷切，一口应下之余愣了愣神。

小店二楼是个小阁楼，除小厅外有个简单的卫生间，一扇小窗开在南边；沙发和桌椅摆得整齐，却没有床。

“你不住在这里吗？”

王瀚哲扫一眼室内又看向张秋实，小孩儿正要关窗，“以后……可能吧。”

“你是新开的店吧，那你之前……”

“我就是……跟家里闹了点小矛盾，”张秋实踌躇着开口，反手勒紧了窗户，又咯哒一声锁上，“我要考研，但是家里不让。”说罢苦笑一声，又指向桌子上堆得山一样高的复习资料，“就在这复习。”

王瀚哲算了算日子点点头，又看张秋实拉上窗帘，突然觉得哪里不对，“你们大学不上课的吗？”

“我自己考。”

张秋实说罢松了窗帘布，神情阴晦落寞。王瀚哲缄口，跟着张秋实的背影到浴室。小洗手台空荡又破旧，张秋实一拧龙头，迸出的凉水溅在池壁上弹进下水道，泛黄的浑浊有够狼狈。

“这是热水，马上就烧好了。”

张秋实说罢，挤着他的肩膀出了浴室。王瀚哲左右觉得不对味。热水带着几分烫意从皮肤滚落，烧得他脸颊有些不正常的热。他心里燥得慌，手一拧就给换成了冷水，捧一把上脸打湿头发才多了几分清明。

那天他仔细搜遍了全身上下的口袋，愣是没有一个钢镚儿，本以为要让张秋实失望的，弯下腰扶人起来的时候胸口袋里却正巧掉下了一张破烂的红色纸片，摔进泥水坑里脏得不忍直视。

王瀚哲蹲下用指尖捻起那张看不出样子的钞票，肉疼的往回收，却被张秋实喊住，伸出双手接过。王瀚哲自然松了手却疑，“这么脏的，用不了了吧。要不我回去给你换一张。”

“没事……”

张秋实欲言又止，碍于王瀚哲一副看骗子表情看他，纠结良久抬手指向不远处一间一看就像违规建筑的小二楼，躲着王瀚哲的眼神悠悠吐着字，“……就是玩个游戏。”

“什么？”

王瀚哲一时没反应过来，正攥上张秋实的肩膀等他进一步解释，他却已经站起来，沾满泥巴的手在衣服上胡乱糊了两把就去抹脸上冲刷的雨水，沉默着伫立。

王瀚哲突然发觉这话经不起琢磨，撑起身子打量周围还有没有什么可躲的地方，他在这里逗留的时间有些长了，再停估计就要被发现了。

那点钱就当破财消灾了吧，以后再也没有交集了。

他刚要迈步，猝不及防被张秋实抓住了手腕。他本想挣脱，也不知道是少年人本就身强力壮，还是那敛着的的眉眼里的孤寂寒凉熔了他的全身盔甲，竟就让张秋实这么拉着，一点一点，将少年人的透湿的祈愿尽收眼底。

“你在躲什么？”

“我那里也可以躲。”

王瀚哲每次从那里逃出来，必然要拐进那条仍满是泥巴的巷子，湿漉漉、汗涔涔，带着一盒皱巴得不成形的无滤嘴香烟，掏出来看着胡乱斜生出的烟丝，总想着愤愤丢进街角垃圾箱却又收回，后又装模作样地、若无其事地拐进那个小店，从门口冰柜里捞两瓶汽水，开瓶器撬开。带着甜的气泡扑入氧气的怀，捧在手心的汽水在夏风里吹出三分清冽。

那时王瀚哲总想，哇，夏天总算到了。

凉冽的逸散得到的是小张老板茫然从书中抬起的头，从木椅上站起，小心把王瀚哲递给他的那瓶汽水摆在脚边，忸怩不安，“那个钱……能不能……”

“好兄弟还计较这个啊？你拿着吧，可以不还的。”

张秋实仍是忸怩着。王瀚哲一把揽过他的肩膀搂紧，“是不是兄弟，你信我，就是你帮我挡下内谁。”

“嗯……好。”

张秋实的笑容渐渐明朗起来。通常这时王瀚哲便要逃到二楼窝下，一窝就是半天，直到西天映霞，斜斜地从小窗零落一地。张秋实通常是这时就关了店，他总要时间复习。厨房隐匿在一楼的一个拐角小得只容灶台，两个大男孩也学不来厨艺，王瀚哲叫了外卖让张秋实顺便带上来，两人就围在小山高的复习资料里分享一份快餐。

阁楼总是供光不足，白炽灯哑着嗓子把光撒得昏昏。王瀚哲怕坐在桌前挡了张秋实的光线，于是把整个身子横在窗边的单座绿沙发上。脖子架在扶手，短裤盖不住细长的白腿在空气里晃。拖鞋踢到一边，衣领也歪出个大口。王瀚哲这时总望着窗外的落叶梧桐发呆，心想着明明是夏天却开始落叶，是不是追究于岁月漫漫的年华老去，口袋里的烟却带着手机一起砸在木地板，把他吓得惊叫一声，蜷得更紧。

他一边捡东西一边悄悄抬眼，张秋实还沉浸在题海里，丝毫没被能将地板砸出坑的震动吓到。他是那么专注，王瀚哲做什么都不甚吸引他的注意；即使这样王瀚哲还是不玩手机，怕暗处俶然亮起的光源扰了他的学习。

王瀚哲只把手机往沙发缝里一塞，烟盒转在手心把玩，柔弱的包装纸随时都可被他捏成扭曲形状。他蔫蔫地笑，食指弹开烟盒盖夹出一根送到嘴边，刚准备掏打火机闪人，张秋实的声音刺着耳膜，“吸烟有害身体健康。”

言下之意是你别跑。王瀚哲扭头看他，张秋实还忙着手里的题没抬头。他又轻轻一笑，脚尖点开木玻璃窗，热气裹着蚊子氤氲进狭小的阁楼里。王瀚哲摸出打火机空点着火，张秋实只能略带无语地起身，皱着眉到让王瀚哲更笑得咯咯，烟丝随着笑意在冷热交汇中颤动。

张秋实夺下他的打火机，冷着脸好像要丢弃，转手却把烟点上；王瀚哲下意识吮吸却被人夺去，只能愣愣看着张秋实夹着烟卷吸上一口。他想说些什么，被张秋实先一步按住了腰，俯下身子，那一口苦烟顺着横冲直撞的唇舌全滚进他口腔。

张秋实吻了他，在忽明忽暗的白炽灯下，轮廓都闪着锋芒，他却闭了眼，睫毛枯骨蝴蝶似的扑闪。

王瀚哲没想过闭眼。他被吓到了。

那是他们第一次接吻，他却在想怎么支开始作俑者。他的手已压在张秋实的胸膛，却顾忌他右手燃着的烟没能推开，只能任由张秋实卷着烟气闯进，染过他每一寸牙釉与唇舌。

“以后少抽。”

王瀚哲听张秋实含糊不清地说道，白烟在碍事的潮气中弥散，隐隐约约似是鬼神。他这时才恍惚想起要推开张秋实，说出的却是温温柔，“你先放开啦。”

张秋实没理他，头毛茸茸地埋在他胸口，烟头落在木地板上鞋尖捻灭，手臂环上他的肩，叫王瀚哲浑身瘫软而难以拒绝。但他还是撑着沙发将张秋实推开，逃也不及地往楼下蹿。

“我真回去了，”王瀚哲听见自己说，“再不回去就给发现了。”

“你要回哪去？”

王瀚哲听见张秋实说。

他只能含糊不清地苦笑。

他逃得急，他装作听不见天穹追逐他的脚步，听不见泥潭里青蛙痛苦的长吟。水珠顺着眼尾滑到太阳穴，僵持不下，一股凉意沁进大脑，他拐出巷子才稍恢复了些清明。

吻的味道还沾在唇边，王瀚哲出神的摸着，好像划破了皮肉还渗血。

他刚想说什么？都别抽烟吧。或者是，你爸妈这么长时间看不见你不着急吗？

你什么时候回家？

男人早该发现了，这是理所应当的事。王瀚哲那天回去得太晚，嘴唇肿了，他赌男人一眼就能看出来，还编了一套看似天衣无缝的谎。

可男人兴奋异常。他早知道，是的，他早知道。他激动到摇着王瀚哲的肩膀，止不住地喃喃，王瀚哲，你要帮我这个忙，你要拿下张秋实，这样我会给你你所有欲求的背景与资本，你会一步登天的。

王瀚哲被他摇得发晕。他问，那你要娶我？

男人丝毫没有犹豫点了头，刚准备和王瀚哲详述他能给他的东西，王瀚哲只觉胃里一阵翻江倒海，捂着嘴大力把男人推了个踉跄，跌跌撞撞进了卫生间直吐胆汁，苦的要命。

烟的味道还在唇边缭绕。王瀚哲自觉好笑，原来有些追求一辈子都难寻的东西，有时只需带着烟毒的一个吻就能得到。

离他平常到张秋实的店里的时间还有半小时。

王瀚哲蹲在路边手足无措地看了眼手机又收回。他头疼得厉害，随手往衣兜里一摸，竟还掏出盒烟来——真的是烟，满满当当地塞着外国名字过长而他也不知道该怎么念的细烟。

王瀚哲对着烟盒皱起了眉，愣了好一会才反应过来，男人最近换了口味，他为了哄男人高兴，也改了口。

他又不禁暗骂男人理所当然的利用，总让他回绝无效又反感，他还不得不为加害者欢欣鼓舞，只因为他的成就在男人的资助下已近在咫尺。

他没有理由拒绝。

思绪弯弯绕绕又拐回原地，王瀚哲腿蹲得有点麻，站起身来被腿部酥麻的电流一激，险些跪了下去，只能一手抚膝盖一手扶腰勉强站好，强忍着腿上的酸麻，一步步向张秋实那栋小二楼挪去。他走得足够慢，慢到足够另一个人伴他慢慢挪动都浑然不知。

离那栋房子还有二十米左右时，身旁人终于像是等不及了大跨了几步拦在他面前，王瀚哲险些一头垒进对方的胸膛。

看清了眼前人白净的球鞋，王瀚哲习惯性歪了歪头。

张秋实正看着他，眼里几分期盼几分担忧。

王瀚哲不知该怎么面对他。他只挂下眼角装作不愿理会他，想绕过面前这座大山，刚动脚就被对方拽着胳膊拉回来，原地僵持着不许他动。

“你怎么了？”

王瀚哲只攥紧手中的烟盒，低了头一声不吭。

“瀚哲……”

“我没事啦。”

他突兀打断张秋实的话，兀自笑着冲他挥挥手。烟卷撞在纸盒的软肋，上下跳动筑成鼓的击点。

张秋实只又皱了眉低下头，紧接着是长久的沉默。正当王瀚哲心道奇怪，指尖触上他眼睑，被怵地锐利起的眼神盯得心中一颤，紧接着是强硬夺去他手中烟盒的手。

王瀚哲甚至来不及说个不字，张秋实已面无表情地将那烟盒用力掷向街角的垃圾桶。翠绿的烟盒在空中划出一道完美的抛物线，又迫不及待地像是赴汤蹈火的蛾，义无反顾闯进臭气熏天的极暗之地。

王瀚哲忽然觉得鼻头有些发酸。

张秋实转回身来，轻笑着点上王瀚哲微微泛红的鼻尖，又张开双臂，眼里的温柔潮水一般漫起来，让王瀚哲觉得自己险些溺毙。

“瀚哲，做自己喜欢的事情就好了。”

“我真没事儿，你怎么……变得跟老妈子样的……”

耳边听到的是这种话，袖口却传来微不可查的拉拽力道，张秋实只故作无奈叹了口气，浅浅笑意间一把将泫然欲泣的王瀚哲搂紧在怀里，手掌从脑后向下直抚到腰线，一点一点给怀中人顺着气。王瀚哲起先还挣扎了两下，终于认命似的把头埋在他颈间。

王瀚哲就在这股幽香中，恍惚间觉得自己昏了头。先是小声呜咽，又在张秋实哄猫般的抚摸下，嚎啕大哭。

张秋实悄悄伸出小指勾上王瀚哲的手，见王瀚哲不反抗便与他十指相扣。他等怀里的哭包渐渐平静下来，吻了吻他的耳廓，柔声挟着暖风拂进耳蜗，“到我那去吧。走吧。”

王瀚哲终于噗嗤一声笑出来，抬手抹掉脸上疯狂滚落的泪珠，捧起张秋实的脸与他唇齿相依。

“好嘛好嘛。”

抹掉一滴泪，又落一滴。

那天下午跟着张秋实上楼，王瀚哲喊哑了嗓子，倒在沙发上抱着自己被汗液浸得泛黄的衬衣不知今夕何夕，眼里只有小窗外枯槁树枝上残留的草窠，风雨飘摇中和细瘦枯枝一个颜色。张秋实本紧搂着他小憩，望见外头变了天却最终撑着起了来，点亮小间里唯一的灯，又在书桌前坐下，端起笔抓着汗透的头发对着写了一半的五三发愁。

王瀚哲看他那过于认真的样头疼，起身要把人拖到浴室去，手臂却脱力，更使点劲却让自己落进对方怀里，发丝正巧擦过张秋实的嘴边。

夏天的沉闷暴雨里爱欲瓦斯般浓郁窒息，一点即燃，一发不可收拾。结果是王瀚哲被张秋实按在大腿上熬着，身后顶着要了他魂魄的枪。张秋实一脸无辜，环着王瀚哲腰的胳膊却锢得越发紧。

那一年王瀚哲虽瘦却也有些软肉在身上，还是架不住一身腱子肉的张秋实。他想挣脱主导闹剧的胳膊肘，推搡间被按倒在书桌上。

暴雨应和着又一番翻云覆雨瓢泼而下，滚烫的呼吸烧到了王瀚哲的眼睛熬出不少泪来。颤抖失神间他又透过那扇小窗瞥见枯树，枝桠夹着的枯草窠却已不知所踪。

短短的走神引起身上人的不满，更深入几次强行把王瀚哲的视线夺回来，还要叼着他红肿充血的唇发狠啃噬，“瀚哲，你看着我。”

王瀚哲支吾着想狡辩，漏出牙缝的声音混着热流却更像是索求。年轻的心脏禁不起撩拨，于是更加奋力横冲直撞求一个结局，直到黄黄白白的液体满盈了再装不下，才依依不舍地好像到了尽头。

王瀚哲累的懒得穿衣服，张秋实也不大乐意他穿着。屋里就开着摇着头还吱呀响的电风扇，嗡嗡吹得噪音满屋都是，与窗外的暴雨相较倒逊色了不少。

张秋实叫王瀚哲等雨小些再走，王瀚哲没应，只懒懒地继续坐在他大腿上，任由比体温稍凉的浑浊液体从股间留下，洇湿张秋实那条薄得过分的短裤。

不用套是王瀚哲提的。他来的时候烟盒里揣着两三个，就是为了应付男人偶尔恶趣味的爱好；可惜那几个锡纸壳包装的玩意今天究竟是被张秋实一把丢进了垃圾堆。

张秋实家里没有那种东西，王瀚哲低唤他那就算了。热潮一波接着一波，张秋实刚开始却忸怩得很，直到王瀚哲推了他倒在那张绿沙发上，抬起腿就坐了下去，仰起的下颌线、迷离的双眼和冲破喉咙的气流，乱颤着鼓动潮气翻涌，再回过神来时已经被小孩翻身压住，冲撞的节奏似乎快要赛过心脏。

王瀚哲只顾得上胡乱哭喊，胳膊吊在张秋实的脖子上几次险些挂不住。但是年轻人总是对爱欲格外认真，比如张秋实不让王瀚哲看除他以外的任何存在，非要他抱牢了等着一起冲上云霄，可把王瀚哲累得够呛。完事后始作俑者还要环着他的腰把他囚着，他一动腿就要被那双闪着星星的水汪汪的眼死盯着，好像自己成了什么拔x无情的渣男。

然后环着他肩头的双臂就要收得更紧，嘴角还要被死啄一下。

“留个印记。”

直到臀瓣夹着的流水差不多熏干了，暴雨还没有一丝停下的意思。王瀚哲估摸着衬衫干得差不多，告了张秋实一声就要走。张秋实只静默地凝视他，想让他再留会儿，看王瀚哲扶着腰站在窗前张望，眉头越皱越紧，知道自己再留人不住，就从背后环住他，头埋在颈窝乱蹭，叫他洗个澡再走。

王瀚哲只转过身来揉了揉他的头发，“走了。”

张秋实执意至少把他送到楼下。王瀚哲推拒了两次不成，只能任由他跟来，又到柜台里掏出伞交到他手里。

这回王瀚哲坚决不收，无论张秋实说了什么。

“瀚哲……淋了雨要感冒的。”

张秋实虚握上王瀚哲的手腕，眼尾低低，眼中失落忧虑展露无遗，“要不我送你吧。”

见王瀚哲没回答，而是挣了他渐渐加紧的握，张秋实只认命收了手，指了指柜台边放的座机，“那也找个人来接你，雨太大了。”

王瀚哲看着他咂摸了两下嘴，抬手伸向他；张秋实还以为他挡住了电话，刚要闪开，一股拉力突然就到了手心里还攥着的那把伞上。

他赶忙松了手，见王瀚哲笑起来把眼睛都笑没了半个，冲他挥了挥伞，却没把伞扣散开。他弯下腰将卷帘门拉开，又推开卷帘门外那层挡着的橡胶，忙不迭冲了出去。

王瀚哲蹿得急，卷帘门还未卷全半个，松了手劲立刻往下坠。张秋实早有准备，接住门又往上顶，另一只手掀开满是水汽的橡胶帘，半个掌印赫然在目。

结实的大雨点打在眼皮上都有些疼，张秋实眯上眼，在暴雨里什么景都看不清，却意外地能分辨出二十米开外那把举得不算高的黑色大伞，和王瀚哲小跑着钻进伞底的背影。

几丝活泼，三分笑意，故意踩起的水花溅在举伞人一看就过于昂贵的黑西裤上，很快便没了身影。

张秋实只挑挑眉，下一秒便敛了神色，把卷帘门整个顶上去，却关了小店里常年开着十八度的冷风空调。

王瀚哲的工作室轰轰烈烈地开起来，业内却联合质疑起王瀚哲是不是仗着自己的那层桃色关系沽名钓誉。

王瀚哲当时还颇为此感到不屑又好笑，难得开了一瓶矿泉水，一边吨一边看着手机笑得吃吃，牙面磕在瓶口咯吱响。

张秋实似乎很讶异于王瀚哲的乐劲，丢下手中的英语材料凑上他侧颊看他手机，嘴角险险相贴，多说一个字便能多依上一分，“这很厉害吗？”

“那也不全是……”王瀚哲笑着挡开张秋实即将完全贴紧的唇，把小孩儿按回柜台里坐好，“都是有钱人的投资，他也就是比他们多了点势力，没有什么区别的。”

王瀚哲仍抱着手机乐呵，选择性地忽略了坐在柜台里眼神逐渐暗淡的张秋实；他还没春风得意几秒，就被小孩满脸故作单纯的笑骗上了楼，折腾了好一番直到他哭嚷着认错求饶才罢休。

张秋实是开心了，抱着他赖在沙发上不起，王瀚哲无奈，只能无力地推了推还压在身上的人，换来更紧的拥抱和深吻。

“……哎，又不是不来了你搂这么紧，松松快松松，有事儿呢。”

王瀚哲四处张望着找不知道被张秋实丢在哪里的手机，只能窝回小孩怀里大爷似的吩咐人去找，换来张秋实面红耳赤的笑，和他打着马虎眼，又从背后把他环住，红着脸讨甜头。

王瀚哲颇顺从地又与小孩接个吻，再睁眼时手机已然握在手中。他拗不过张秋实，只能乖乖给人圈在怀里浏览微博上爆炸般黑料轰炸。

张秋实将视线悄悄从他肩上丢过来，他倒也没躲着，甚至举了更高方便两人一起“欣赏”。

终究是让王瀚哲叹了一句年轻，张秋实没看多少便不愿再看，头埋进王瀚哲颈窝；王瀚哲憋着笑让气流在口腔里乱窜，哧哧得透出些响，没多言语等张秋实开口。

“……这个我也能投。”

腰上束着的手臂收得越发紧，王瀚哲一丝都没挣扎，一股暗劲全使在两片臀瓣上，碾着张秋实的凶器暗暗摩挲，果不其然一会儿就又硬起来，坚挺又滚烫。

张秋实双臂一松，王瀚哲会意，转了个身正面对着他，依旧跨坐在他大腿上，手抚上隆起形状明显的薄短裤揉搓，看张秋实憋得小脸通红，自己倒先笑起来，

“是咯，小张老板。”

张秋实在他体内冲击的节奏一波胜过一波，凑上来吻他的间隙嘴里还嘟哝，“我没开玩笑。”

“我知道啊。”

王瀚哲自知是时候了。

突如其来的回答让张秋实兀地停下动作，正对着王瀚哲的脸又认认真真重复了一遍，“我很认真，瀚哲。”

“这不都你投的吗？”

王瀚哲反问，随后故作恍然大悟的知道说错话了似的撇开视线。

张秋实不说话，长出了一口气，把还滚烫着的物件从王瀚哲体内拔出来，眉头也皱起，一手撑在王瀚哲头边，另一手捏上人的脸，逼着他与他对视。

“你都知道了？”

“你不也早知道？”

王瀚哲哑然失笑，颤着睫毛憋会已濡湿眼角的咸水。

“王瀚哲，你真的早就知道了？”

张秋实又问一遍，声线沾上些刺骨的冷颤与祈求。王瀚哲更变本加厉地大幅点着头，在影影绰绰的开天日光中笑得朦胧。

张秋实微不可查叹口气，放开了对王瀚哲的禁锢，打算去浴室冲个凉冷静一番再和人交流，才动身却被身后低到沙哑的嗓音成功激起了冲天的火气。

“竞争对手的姘头干起来应该挺舒服的吧，是吧，张少爷？”

王瀚哲直到下晚才迷迷糊糊醒来，刚想出声，喉口一阵窒息的疼让他险些没缓过神来。

不仅喉咙，全身都疼，从天灵盖疼到脚后跟。

天花板似乎和昏迷前有些不同，王瀚哲晃神了好久才猛地想起这是那个地方的卧室的样式，心中大呼不好，刚想起身逃走，女仆开门进来，见他要跑赶忙把他按住。

“王先生！您马上就要成夫人啦。先生和张先生疏通了两家的商路，今天合作刚刚开始，前景一片光明呢。您的工作室业绩与口碑也更上一层楼。”

“王先生，您听我说……今天早上是张先生把您送回来的，您当时睡着，还被张先生抱着，而且身上……先生把您接过来就说要娶您了，我们都挺震惊的，毕竟您……您是那副样子……”

“张先生？……张先生一直微笑着啊。啊……您不知道吗？前两天晚上有个酒宴，张先生宣布要迎娶某位大拿的千金，下个月就订婚。”

“张先生没跟您说吗？……哎，王先生，您别哭啊，您……我得告诉您个不好的消息，先生说了，限您两星期内和张先生断绝关系……”

“怎么就不好的消息了，”王瀚哲感到自己扯着嘴角的疼，听见自己轻声的咕哝，“傻了。”

他也不知是说谁。

他早知道张秋实对他的身份一清二楚，早知道张秋实总把他们的距离操控得看似稳定妥当。他早知道张秋实窥伺他的一切漏洞，都是他未来生意场上谈笑风生的资本；早知道他与张秋实的那点疏离暧昧，总不够维持他们之间那条细若蛛丝又孱弱的红线；早知道张秋实精明老练，深藏不露，笑里藏刀，心狠手辣，至少“一骑红尘妃子笑”这种赔钱买卖他绝对不干。

他是一定要从他身上把赔的一切都讨回来的。至于到底赔了什么，谁在乎呢。

谁在乎啊，王瀚哲还被张秋实困在阁楼上时就这么想着，与他吻得难舍难分。

直到他被胡乱裹上大衣塞进小店边停着的黑车里，他才想起要拒绝张秋实。挣扎、哭喊、甚至叫骂，一切无效。打定主意的人才不理会他的讨饶，一脚油门到私宅，架着王瀚哲从车上做到二楼，每一处都留下淫靡的痕迹。

“瀚哲，瀚哲，你看着我……看着我。”

张秋实在他耳边唤，王瀚哲一句也不应，铁了心了不看他，换来对方更加刁钻的折磨。

张秋实把他在那里关着做了一个星期，或者更长，王瀚哲没什么印象。他只记得张秋实有一天喝得醉醺醺回来，好像那天晚上有什么酒会。张秋实只把自己窝进他怀里，把他搂得快要窒息，反复呢喃着同一个问题，没头没尾、昏天黑地。

“你爱我吗？”

王瀚哲承认，他彻底慌了神。他本想说“何必呢”，话到嘴边却被张秋实用嘴堵上，生硬地将牙齿撞上唇瓣，险些磕破。

张秋实叫他无处可逃，叫他羞愧难当。他从后方大力顶撞，又一遍遍问他，你爱我吗。

烂俗的问句此刻最能动情。王瀚哲自知哄着少爷该说些好听的，至少能还他一条命回去。

“那你想多了。”

再往后发生了什么，他印象全无。或许有他自己不愿记得的成分，真记不起来了也不觉得愧疚。

张秋实大抵也不再在意吧。所以没关系。

他只怕不知谁真动了真情。

王瀚哲特地挑了个阳光明媚的上午。

他推开把小屋子裹得严严实实的橡胶帘，张秋实正躺在靠椅上打盹，脸上盖着的不是一贯的英语材料，而是白底黑字的一份报告，大张着的封皮上印着几个大字，拼凑起来的意思王瀚哲过于熟悉。

那个男人公司的名字。

他没喊醒张秋实，找出把木椅子缩进去，等他醒来。

张秋实这一觉睡得过于漫长，小店铺也过于冷清，直到下午两三点，王瀚哲都快等睡着了，张秋实才悠悠醒来，轻车熟路把脸上的报告塞进冰柜底下的隔间，换出一本英语材料装模作样地看。

一切都让王瀚哲看在眼里。他沉默，走上前去，食指节扣扣柜台上那点玻璃。张秋实眼皮都没抬，闷闷应一声，“……瀚哲。”

“那个钱你什么时候还？”

王瀚哲凝视张秋实，平静得看不出一丝波澜。

张秋实显然是愣了——王瀚哲从不关心这个问题，忽得提起，打了他个措手不及。

他撞进王瀚哲的眸子。王瀚哲又别过视线，转而盯着他破烂柜台里的烟，“不想还……那算了吧。好吧。”说罢转身要走，被张秋实一把抓住了手臂。

用力之至，王瀚哲已经想象出他松手后的几道青印。

他只能又转回柜台前，好整以暇似的等着嘴唇都在发抖的小张老板组织好语言。

“……瀚哲……”

张秋实鼓捣半天也只吐出两个字，手上更捏紧了王瀚哲的小臂，嘴角抽搐着放下去又提起来，闭上了眼喘气都带着些抖，左右摇着头就像是被什么扼住了喉管，除了挤出些破碎的气音什么都说不出口。

“那算了吧。反正我不缺钱，你也不缺钱的。”

王瀚哲看着小孩挣扎又痛苦的模样险些没能抽身，只能佯装无事人，轻轻拍着张秋实死死攥着他的手示意他松开，用尽全身力气把脚后跟一阵酸麻压下去。

事到如今，再多谈些什么已经不合适了。

张秋实松开手时还在颤，低着头哽咽，一手撑着柜子以稳住身形，“你别急，我都还给你。”

说罢将手向台面下探去，连带着身子一起沉下去，缩在柜台里一声不吭。王瀚哲本要一走了之，可长久的消失终是让他担心过度，探头向柜台里张望。

被猛地蹿起的小孩吓了一大跳，再回过神来衣领已被他双手紧攥，突然贴上前额的脸近得快要融为一体，上唇瓣却还若即若离。

王瀚哲没挣扎，只凝视张秋实那双已熬得通红的眼睛，维持这除了互相侵略的错乱喘息再无他声的寂静。

吻吧——王瀚哲这时候才开始思考为什么在张秋实面前自己就那么容易抛弃底线，抛弃本钱，抛弃他一切引以为傲的光鲜亮丽——只要张秋实还愿意吻他，这笔微不足道的债务就瞬间换位。

他们极少在不做爱的时候接吻，这是理所应当的利益关系。出了这小店，他们什么都不是。

王瀚哲总喜欢放手一搏，但他赌的是张秋实不会——绝不会这么做。

精明的商人总要聪明反被聪明误，到最后一刻都怕对方发现被利用的现实，怕自己被对方的精明拽下万丈深渊。

双唇几度剐蹭，打着深吻的擦边球，有那么一瞬间甚至已经互相挤压变形——然后在张秋实突然推他后退半步的动作中完全复原。

“不还我就走了。”

王瀚哲被推到货架上，小东西七七八八落了一地。他穿着粗气好容易缓过来，只冷漠一提，说罢迈动步子，对张秋实快要被咬破的下唇故作无视。

王瀚哲径直跨出了门，张秋实始终死水似的盯着他一言不发。他人生头一次无比真实地感受到后背透凉，橡胶帘放下隔断了那两条火热的视线才能稍稍松口气。

“王瀚哲。”

突然传出的呼唤让王瀚哲一个踉跄，险些从小店前的阶上摔下去。

他转身，张秋实从橡胶帘里挣扎出半个身子，手里捏着一张崭新的百元人民币，左上角一道满是腥味的红痕衬得轻飘飘的红纸越发鲜艳。

王瀚哲本想继续他抽身就走的计划，愣是被这张票子钉在原地。他不想收下，却也知道他难拒绝——张秋实露出的半张脸上，下唇明显比往日更加殷红，红得血都滴出来。

“还你了。”

“我们谁也不欠谁的。”

张秋实说罢松了手，只交王瀚哲忙不迭去接。血色恰好黏在指甲后盖，衬得越发鲜红。

王瀚哲只像第一次与张秋实接了吻似的一股脑逃出去，缩在巷口墙角，愤愤丢了那钱又捡起，表情被风揉得哭笑都不分明。

他真是，自知深陷泥沼不可拔，恍然大梦不肯醒。

他就是连无可救药都要自作多情。

王瀚哲承认，他偶尔设想过和张秋实重逢的场面。

男人在生意上向来游刃有余，而张家少主上位，处理起事物更比先任雷厉风行。两家甚至不出三个月就做成了一笔天价的交易，堪称双赢典范。王瀚哲自己的工作室也在他的精心运营下风生水起——

王瀚哲承认也不得不承认，少年人就是容易动心，更擅长狠心——张秋实多狠啊，不出半年就轰轰烈烈完婚，新娘的外貌、身材、举止、背景，样样都是张秋实最需要的样子，直让和王瀚哲相处的五个月在外人看来简直就是在浪费时间。

不过不一样就是不一样，张秋实还年轻，他用五个月的青春换下两家财团贯通的商路，一点儿不亏；他仍有大把的时间追求他的光。

王瀚哲从不轻易揣测张秋实那天为什么要扔掉他那包烟。或许——或许他什么都懂呢？

可惜都不重要了。

那日一别后他就是男人实打实的伴侣，称不上绝对，但已有和他并肩同行的资本，外界于他二人身份差别的置喙也只得停封。

先前似乎是没有的。男人当初只把他放到了和张秋实同样的棋子位置；如今倒是同他如多年老友也相敬如宾，真的不同了。

若说起来，还是张秋实给了他挣脱桎梏的资本——把他看似波澜壮阔实则皱褶平庸的青春和似乎看得清的丑陋的未来，一挥手就丢进了垃圾堆。

究竟是少年意气。

王瀚哲每每想到此处，总是忍不住叹口气，望一眼轻纱窗帘里透进来柔软温和的白月光，搓着自己冰冷的臂膀，只把被子裹得更紧。

男人提起那个酒宴时，王瀚哲竟第一个为将再见到张秋实打了个颤。

男人倒难得照顾他，说不乐意就不去了，被他一口回绝。

他对自己身为年长者的意志力和控制力还算自信，只怕张秋实将他带到廖然无人的地方，再默然地巴巴望着他，眼里含上两股水光，他或许又得心软；但事业决不能耽误半分，在那种成双成对的场合里，男人缺不得耀眼的伴侣。

那时王瀚哲正和男人并肩与酒宴上的宾客交谈，手里的香槟拿得稳当，面上笑容流畅自如，即便是听到右耳传来一声熟悉的唤，喊的却不再是熟悉的名姓。

“先生，久仰大名。” 

“张先生，久仰久仰。” 

王瀚哲没能第一时间扭回头，他正和旁人聊得火热——根本不用回头，化成灰他都认得出这个声音，在前一年无数个闷热阴郁的夏日午后，一遍又一遍地唤，“瀚哲，你看着我。”

然后就有狂风骤雨应声而下，撞着小阁楼上木头边框的四隔玻璃噼啪碎响，盖住王瀚哲在张秋实面前总是抑制不住的一声赛一声高亢甜腻的惊呼。

往事总经不起回忆，王瀚哲身上已起了一层小疙瘩。宴会厅里无风，从空气的震动就能感受到来者的一举一动。王瀚哲总觉自己有些过分的应激反应，呼吸间空气都粘滞。他不由把男人的手臂挽得更紧，换来他几次若有若无的安抚。他很快与面前人点头道别，和男人一致面对张秋实。

他没带夫人，笑得春风得意。

“我爱人，王瀚哲。”

“哎呦可肉麻死我了……”王瀚哲无奈笑笑，和男人对望一眼却发现对面的小孩脸上挂了可见的假笑，半弯着腰正伸出双手虚张着等着，“王先生。”

“张先生，您好您好。”

王瀚哲只能同样堆了笑伸出双手握住，对视一点头后双方便默契地触电般将手松开，在互相的对立面站得笔挺。

多尴尬。

男人不适时地被人叫走，独留王瀚哲单独面对张秋实。他只能略显焦急地不停往男人离去的方向张望，敛回眼神时张秋实还是在笑，眼尾一丝都不曾上抬看得他有些发憷。

终究是王瀚哲先开了口。两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，王瀚哲扣着手指愈发焦虑，不时望向宴会厅大门的方向，他太需要一个逃离的借口，显然张秋实只会让那个借口消失。

终于，当张秋实和他聊起开小铺的经历时，王瀚哲终于忍不住挺直了身子等着张秋实一句话落，见缝插针接过话柄。

“张秋实，可以了吧。都一年多了。”

张秋实脸上的笑瞬间崩溃，眼里又换上初遇时的孤寂落寞，只可惜王瀚哲早看透了他皮笑肉不笑的戏码。

跟他握手的时候是，塞给他雨伞的时候是，扔完他的烟盒的时候是，给他递上汽水的时候是。

冒着大雨和他借钱的时候更是。

“瀚哲，非要这样说吗——”

张秋实沉下眼皮半低着头，后跟点地，前脚掌翘着，嘴角突兀地勾起一丝笑意。

“谁都会有只管尽情挥霍的时光吧。王先生连他人回忆的权利都要剥夺吗？我只是想回忆回忆——”

侍者从两人之间的沟壑穿过，张秋实随手抄起侍者手里托盘上的一杯递给王瀚哲。

“——那段无忧无虑的日子啊。”

王瀚哲愣着接过香槟杯，金黄的液体在水晶灯的映射下，每一粒冒出的气泡都是金油里浮着的钻石。

张秋实很快转去与他人应酬，留王瀚哲一个人愣在原地，半晌才反应过来，与他人攀谈。

王瀚哲想起那是这么多年来南沪城雨水最丰沛的潮热期——在五月初的第一场暴雨来临之际，张秋实逃到巷角，满头大汗地，小心翼翼地，向同样落魄的他讨一张红票子。十月末下了那年最后一场暴雨：他湿漉漉，汗涔涔，和张秋实紧紧用灵魂相拥到灼烧滚烫，却最后把那张红票子抽回留给了自己。

夏日里过多的暴雨总是奇怪的。太黑，太沉，南沪城向来都不是这种地方。

张秋实也不是这种人。

现在回想，恐怕的确只能用“玩闹”形容。早该这样——金粪与欲流交织的世界里怎能容得下那一小点点，哪怕一小点点——墙缝里暗自滋生的畸形情感。

罢了。罢了。

王瀚哲这么想着，犹豫片刻将手中高脚杯中的晶莹液体一饮而尽，却在最后一滴滚下喉咙眼后不可抑制地干呕，直到屈下身子，用膝盖死死顶住了胃，再仰起头疯狂大口挣扎着呼吸却也无济于事。

那股浓到发苦发疼的甜味紧紧抽拉着他的喉口，黏滞得令人窒息。

王瀚哲一不小心过于清楚：这是甜汽水摇没了泡之后的味道，总是甜成缠人麻木的呛喉咙的黏腻；他第一次请张秋实喝甜汽水，开盖时被过盛的气泡带着糖水糊了满手，他洗过再去时，那玻璃瓶里的甜腻彻底没了气。

他是不如张秋实精明，到现在才反应过来这是对方恶趣味的报复。

恍惚间王瀚哲感到人群在向他聚集，而好像有谁着急忙慌地紧扶了他起身，口里唤的什么他不很能分辨得清。

他好像也看见张秋实，冲过来一把抽下他手里皱巴的烟盒，以完美的抛物线，带着盒里剩的那根无滤嘴的烟和几小包不能说的秘密，丢进垃圾堆，散发着闷热天里熏天的恶臭。

当年为了讨好男人而抽的烟，一直随身带着；如今不需要了，却忘了如何戒烟。

Fin.

就像是烧了烟屁股的最后一口那样毒。


End file.
